I Can Do This
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: Rory's past comes back to haunt her as she fights the fight of love and family.She has lost her support system and all she can do is sit and wait. Will she be able to accept whats happening or take her own life to escape it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, however I do own this story**

**Read AN at the bottom after finishing and REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Old Faces at Old Places**

**-- **

"Logan!" a man shouted across the pub at a tall blond who had just walked in with a leather jacket over his white button down shirt, the blond smiled at his best friend who he hadn't seen in five years.

"Colin!" his slight British accent shocked his brown haired friend. He walked closer and saw two other figures sitting next to each other cuddling and whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. "Finn?, Paris?" he asked shocked when he got to the booth.

"Logan Mate, you've got an accent!" Finn shouted before embracing him into a manly hug

"Yeah, I've been living in Surrey for the past five years, It just caught on I guess" he told them and hugged Colin before giving Paris a peck on the cheek and sitting down.

"Jesus, I didn't hear the accent when we talked on the phone a week ago" Colin said and Logan shrugged "What have you been up to these past five years?" Paris asked

"Oh this and that, started a newspaper business for my dad over there, then Colin somehow found me and well I was planning to come back yesterday because my dad relocated me so I'm back in Hartford, nothing special"

"Oh c'mon Huntzberger, you must have something else to tell, perhaps a lady friend?" Paris asked making Logan chuckle

"I've had some but, none stuck around" his eyes darkened "Anyway, what happened to you guys, what's up with this odd pairing?" he indicated the two love birds making Paris giggle and Finn grin, while Colin looked disgusted at both.

"Well, we've been together for about a year now, met up at some party her parents where throwing found out her and Doyle broke up and well I don't know it just happened" Finn said and rubbed his nose along her cheek affectionately

"I broke up with Doyle like two years ago, It just wasn't working out and well I needed a man who didn't cry every time I yelled, then I found Finny" she said and kissed Finn, the kiss turned into a make out session, Logan's eyes widened and he looked at Colin and cleared his throat.

"So Colin…uh…how about your love life?"

"Oh um well I got engaged to Stephanie but, we broke it off, she cheated on me with Robert and now well I'm seeing this really great girl named Miranda, she's awesome Logan" He said and looked towards the door for a second before his gaze returned to his friend "She's suppose to be here in a few, she's bringing a co-worker slash best friend" he said and his head bowed a little

"Anyone I know?"

"she's best friends with…." he trailed off

Logan looked at his expectantly "With who?"

"With Paris and…." he hesitated "Rory"

"Rory?" he exclaimed and leaned back into the booth "So she's coming?"

"Yeah but look, I didn't know she was coming until like an hour ago, I didn't think it would matter because well, we're all adults you know, our ages ranging from 26-28"

"It doesn't really matter I guess just, some warning next time please?"

"Okay, yeah" he said and the bell to the pub jingled as people walked in "Be ready to say whatever you have to say and you now make tonight fun no awkwardness please" he told his friend "Hey Mindy!, Rory! over here" he looked at his blond friend whose eyes widened

"I'm going to the bathroom, be right back" he said and stood up quickly but, Colin took his arm "I'll be back I promise" he told him and Colin let him go.

"Hey babe, who was that?" a woman with dark red locks cascading down to her shoulders asked before kissing her boyfriend and moving in next to him so that a smooth skinned woman with eyes as blue as the ocean and dark almost reddish hair pulled into a messy but, stylish bun could sit down across from them.

"Oh just, that friend I was talking about" he told her before turning to Rory "Hey reporter girl, how's the journalist slash teacher position going?"

The brunette took off her white denim jacket revealing a light brown shirt with thin straps and a small bow just below her breasts. She pulled out medium sized hoop earrings and started putting them on "It's going better than I expected, the students are really great and they all love the class, except for this one guy, god he gets on my nerves" she told him and finished putting on her earrings.

"Well we where all like that before, can't be mad at him for things we par-took in while in college " Colin said

"Hey, that was you Finn and Logan not me, I was a saint" she defended

Colin shrugged and leaned in, throwing a sideways glance at Finn and Paris who where still making out

"Oh yeah and drinking and partying and not even going to school for a year was being a saint" he said sarcastically making Rory huff "Listen Ror, this friend of mine, he's-"

"Right here" Logan said as he came into view

Rory's eyes widened and her heart sped up. His light stubble and his blond hair stuck up towards different places creating a small mohawk like hairstyle in the middle, his dark chocolate brown eyes looked straight at her.

"Logan" she breathed and stood to her full height and straightened out her knee length skirt

"Hey Rory, long time no see" her eyes widened at the accent and even more when he reached down and pulled her against him into a hug.

Mindy leaned against Colin to whisper in his ear "You brought Logan Huntzberger here, the Logan Huntzberger that proposed to Rory like five and a half years ago and then disappeared from the face of the earth?" she asked before whispering in his ear even harder "Are you nuts!?" she said just as the Logan and Rory broke the hug and Finn and Paris broke apart.

"Sor-Ry!" Colin whispered back loudly and turned his eyes toward a now sitting Logan and Rory who looked a little awkward. Mindy nudged him and he nudged her back, she looked at Finn who shrugged his shoulders, then at Paris who turned away.

"Um…Hi" she said and leaned across the table to shake Logan's hand "I'm Miranda but, everyone calls me Mindy, I work with Rory" she said and leaned back into her boyfriend

"I'm Logan, um…I use to…go to school with Rory and Colin and Finn…and…uh Paris, I moved to England about five years ago for my dad's new newspaper business and lived in Surrey, got this accent about a year and a half of being there and uh…now my dad's relocating me to the Stanford Gazette and the Hartford Daily as well as the New York Times" he told them and smiled a little.

"Oh. So you'll basically be Rory's boss" Mindy stated

"well, your boss too right, don't you two work together?" Logan asked before ordering a scotch from a passing waitress

"No, we only work at Yale together, not the newspaper" she informed him

Logan turned to Rory who was talking on the phone.

"Did you give him his spaghetti yet?…okay well, just heat it up for maybe three minutes and put him on the high chair, don't feed it to him because he'll get angry and try to bite you, so just give him his little Spiderman spoon and his Spiderman plate and he'll be okay….I know, I know but, I mean I haven't left him alone for a few months….okay well I'll call you later then to check up on you two, Thanks Marie, bye, give him a kiss for me" she said to the person on the other end and hung up

"Oh, sorry I had to call Ayden's sitter" she answered Logan's unasked question

"Okay wait, you have a kid?" the blond asked and turned towards her

Colin and Mindy turned to Finn and Paris sensing that it was their time to talk alone.

"Not really" she looked down at her water bottle

"Then-"

"My mom, she passed away two years ago" Rory interrupted him

"Oh…Rory-"

"My dad killed her, he set the house on fire and she was inside sleeping, it was the middle of the night and when the firefighters got there, her bedroom door was surrounded by flames, she threw the baby out the window at the trampoline they had put under the window and was about to jump out herself but, the flames where too quick, they hit some cables and there was an explosion, she was blown to bits and there was nothing anyone could do, her-" she gulped "Body parts where cremated" she told him and looked at him with glazed over eyes and a lone tear slid down her rosy cheek "My dad's in jail and Ayden's dad couldn't take him, he didn't want him" she said sadly and tears cascaded down her cheek. Logan reached out and hugged her tightly, his chin resting on her head and her head on his shoulder "I…fought for him to be given to me instead of being put up for adoption…I won but, then my grandmother fought to get him and…Logan I did everything to get him because, you don't know how grandma turned against us and if she got him….our mother would look like a slut in his eyes when he would be older" she sobbed "I have to work two jobs, his dad doesn't help any and I will do anything to keep my baby brother safe and at home" she said and her whole body shook.

Logan saw the waitress put his drink down and look at Rory with a sad look as if she knew what was going on.

"Listen Ror, your strong…so strong you can do this, I know you always had this connection with your mom you still do and now your brother can have it too because of you…and hey, even though I just came back and we have a past, I'll help you with anything, trust me to be here for you if you need me" he held her at arms length and she nodded, he took a napkin from the dispenser and handed it to her to wipe off the tears.

Silence took over everyone at the table as Rory wiped off the tears and looked around after doing so.

Finn's fingers tapped against the table awkwardly.

"Hey" Paris exclaimed "What are we doing here, having awkward unwelcome silence when we should be happy to be together again as a group" she stood up, knocking over Rory's water bottle and Finn's phone "Sorry" she whispered "Anyway, like I was saying, let's get out of here and go to my apartment, so c'mon start walking" she waved at the waitress "Julie! Put everything on my tab!" she yelled across the room and stumbled over Colin and Mindy who had not moved out of the curbed booth and looked at Paris. Finn stood dramatically and stuck his nose in the air "Yes Darling great idea!" he followed after her also stumbling over Colin and Mindy. "Get a move on!" he yelled back

Colin shrugged and also stood "Julie, on my tab as well!" he turned to Mindy and offered his arm "Milady?"

"My pleasure Kind sir" she stood and walked with him after the other couple

"Are they always-"

"Yes, surprisingly" Rory interrupted him again and smiled as he also stood dramatically

"Julie!, I don't have a tab but, I will someday and that day you may put all orders on it!" he yelled across the pub at the laughing waitress "Might I have this walk to Paris' apartment?" he asked and bowed to Rory who laughed

"More like a drive, Paris lives far but, yes you may" she said and took his extended hand

"But, I didn't fill up my tank yet and the gas prices over here are ghastly" he exclaimed as they walked out

"Welcome back to Hartford, British boy…and don't say ghastly it creeps me out" she said

"Really?, cause I heard it on Harry Potter and-"

"Logan, no" she told him seriously

"Fine, party pooper" he muttered and the bell over the door jingled as they closed it. Both laughed "See we can still be friend like old times"

"We'll see" Rory said "This is only the first day since you've been back, meaning my freak out hasn't gotten here yet" Rory admitted

"Neither has mine, let's just enjoy while it lasts"

"I can do that"

* * *

**AN: Okay so just another story because well I'm erasing one of the others, so sadly Code Red has been deleted from my account and maybe if it comes out better later it'll be back on, Again guys remember that all of my stories will eventually be completed and I will not let you sitting on the edge of the mountain so just hold on and don't let go 'till they're over and done with, please Review! Tell me what you think!**

**-Krunior-Rogan-Always-**


	2. And She Smiled

Disclaimer: I own this story Mindy and Ayden and I think that it?? Anything you dont recognize is mine

AN: I told ya I'm updating all ma Stories!!

* * *

Rory ran around her flat in upper New Haven trying to find her right shoe as her baby brother giggled a little as sponge bob tooted his nose, the bell rang and she almost fell. She sighed and hopped quickly to the door before swinging it open and continuing her search.

'Um….Rory?, what are you looking for?" Mindy asked as the two year old got up and started shaking his little butt with the song now on T.V.

"My shoe!, I can't find it and I start working really early today at the paper since our new boss is coming in and Jason is so out of it, it's not even funny!" she looked at the clock and groaned "I'm already really late" she said as she spotted her shoe "SHOE! Oh lovely, lovely shoe, where were you! I missed you baby!' she whispered to it and put it on before straightening her pencil skirt and white blue button down blouse.

'Well look at it this way, if you have problems with the boss, you can just screw him, It's not like you haven't- why are you looking at me like that?" Mindy threw her hands in the air with an innocent smile "I'm just saying you could totally seduce him"

Rory rolled her eyes before snatching her purse and documents, kissing Ayden's head and walking out of the flat.

Mindy looked at a smiling Ayden. "I'm right though aren't I?" she asked him and he nodded quickly. She nodded and kissed his forehead, let's go get you breakfast little man"

--

Rory quickly walked over to her department and sat down at her desk before a shrill voice pierced the air.

"GILMORE!"

"oh god" she whispered as her neighbor stuck his head up over the wall

"Oooooh you're dead, tough luck Gilmore" he told her before descending again into his seat

Rory rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her seething editor.

"yes, Jason sweetheart?" she asked with innocence

"you are so dead!" he hissed and her neighbor whispered through the wall 'told you so'

"Jason-"

"Don't Jason me!, you almost cost me my job, you knew our new boss was coming in today, how do you think it made me look when he learned one of the people I'm in charge of wasn't here!?"

Rory rolled her eyes

"I think he might even fire you!" Jason hissed

A deep masculine and accented voice spoke behind them "Now, now Perry, I know that you have been informed that Ms. Gilmore here has responsibilities as well at home, now before you start sucking up to me I want you to know that threatening Rory isn't really necessary because I've known her for a long time. Although maybe threatening yourself may help considering Ms. Gilmore is doing her own work and you aren't, maybe we should replace you, hmm?" Logan told him "Get back to work while I talk to my employee will you?" he told him gruffly and Jason scampered away frightened

Logan chuckled as he sat on the edge of Rory's desk before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "So Ace, what's up?" he replied all gruffness gone as he smirked

Rory smacked his thigh "I can't believe you just did that!, now they'll only think I'm here because I'm a favorite!" she hissed and heard her neighbor move closer to the wall to listen

"But you're not a favorite!, you're **the **favorite" Logan smiled and she returned it before rolling her eyes and taking a cup from her desk and slamming it against the wall where she knew that on the other side her neighbors ear was connected to. A faint 'ow' was heard as she heard him slump back into his chair.

Logan laughed before standing up and straightening his suit "How bout lunch?" he asked her

"I don't think that's a good idea Huntz" she informed as her eyes left her screen

"C'mon, to catch up, please, I'm new, I've no bloody idea where the new places are at all" he whined

She giggled for good fun "Say bloody again" she requested and he did before she giggled again and turned serious "So sexy!" she squealed and he played along by making like he was going to bite her before laughing and walking away

"12 o'clock Ace" he threw over his shoulder

"12 o'clock" she threw back before turning to check on some papers on her desk and gasped as she found her neighbor leaning against the wall and looking at her "Jeez Mike, be a little discreet will you?" she told him and he glared at her and pointed two fingers at his eyes before pointing them at hers. She blinked a few times before turning away and walking down the hall to give some papers to editing.

--

"Ace. Lets go" Logan called as he passed her stall and she walked out falling in step with him and walked into the elevator.

Rory's phone beeped and she quickly flipped it open "Hey Mindy" she greeted as the elevator doors opened and they walked out of the building.

"I'm bored" Mindy told her

"With Ayden?"

"He fell asleep and now I'm bored" she whined "What are you doing? Have you screwed your boss yet?" she asked rather loudly and Logan laughed a little as he looked at a blushing Rory as they crossed the street "My boss just heard you say that" Rory informed her

"Really!?, HI LOGAN!" Mindy screamed through the phone almost blowing out Rory's ear drum.

"HI MINDY!" Logan yelled at the phone

"So are you two in like post sex stage or something? Oooooh! Are you two an item? I love Items!" she squealed

"Why are you so hyped on me having sex with Logan, is that all you think about?"

"No I think about why I'm not having it every second of the day, I just want you to be happy and get laid!" Mindy said before they both heard a door open "Got to go, Ayden just woke up. Chao for now!" then she hung up

"She's crazy" Logan stated

"Yeah, exactly what Colin needed" Rory laughed as they entered the café Java

After they ordered their coffee and muffins both sat at an empty table next to the window.

"So when do I get to meet this little brother of yours?" Logan asked as he looked out onto the street.

Rory sighed making him look at her "what?" he asked

"I…just that… he gets attached easily Logan. I need to establish a type of relationship with you before I can introduce you. I have to know that you're not just going to leave without a word to anyone"

Logan nodded as his phone rang and he looked at the caller I.D. before hanging up on whoever it was and staring at Rory straight into her eyes.

"As for the relationship part, I thought we already established that, we're friends and as for the me leaving part. I wont do that, I know that it hurt people me just leaving like that but, I did. I'm sorry for doing it and I'm not sure if it will happen again but, I'll try my hardest not to. I don't want to because I want to rebuild all those friendships I strayed from. I promise" he told her and she smiled lightly before nodding and leaning back against her chair.

"How bout next Friday, I know it's too much to ask but it's my only day off and Ayden has this thing with his pre-school. They're taking the class to Chuckie Cheese for all the March birthdays and I signed up for chaperoning as well as Mindy, but Mindy can't go and now I'm obligated to find someone ASAP" she asked innocently with her doe eyes.

He chuckled and nodded 'You're a piece of work Gilmore, of course I'll go" he told her as the waitress placed their orders in front of them. They ate while catching up on the last five years.

--

A few hours later Rory walked into her flat and screamed silently as she pulled off her heels and set down her purse. The flat was a complete and utter disaster….Mindy was so dead.

Her floor was littered in Ayden's tiny toys and painting papers. Her once white wall now had a big red hand print next to a tiny small one. She sighed as she stepped onto a small squeaky rubber ducky and groaned as she slipped a little on the soft teddy bear. Over her television set was a blue blanket and over her couch sleeping was Mindy snoring a little as Ayden drew happily on a piece of paper of an outlined Spiderman. He smiled as he saw his big sister and stood up to give her a hug which she happily accepted.

"Hi swister!" he cried before putting his tiny index finger to his lips and shushing her before pointing at Mindy. "Mindies sleeping"

Rory chuckled a little before bending down to pick him up "Are you hungry?"

"Yes" he told her as she sat him on a seat "Mac an Cheese pwease" he told her and shook his head and looked at her with those great baby blues they both inherited from their mother and she ran her hand through his brunette curls.

"We're going to have to cut your hair kid" she told him as she took out the box of Mac and Cheese

She saw his eyes widen and his hands went to his hair "No way Jose!' he told her and shook his head dramatically

"Jose?, he's my ex….what is he doing here?" Mindy said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned before her eyes landed on Rory and she squealed and ran into the living room again and started straightening up.

"Yeah you better be scared!" Rory yelled teasingly at her best friend as the Mc and Cheese dinged from the microwave and she put it in front of Ayden. Leaving him to dig in she went to help straighten up.

"So?" Mindy asked with a smirk

"So what?" Rory asked as she kneeled next to the red hand prints and rubbed at it with her sponge. Thanking god that she bought the washable paint.

"How'd it go with Logan?" Mindy inquired

"It went good, we caught up on old times"

"So you two didn't…?" she asked

"No, what is with you and Finn, I got ten texts asking if we had done it yet, We're only friends"

"Yeah but you are also exes" Mindy pointed the magazine she was stacking to her

"Yeah but that was a long time ago. We're friends"

"Right" Mindy said unconvincingly but let it go for the moment "So anyway, when are you going to see him outside of working territory again?"

"Friday, I finally got someone to replace you at the chaperone thing" Rory informed before glaring at Mindy "Thanks for bailing by the way"

Mindy instinctively threw her hands up in defense "Hey why are you blaming me?, I got you a chaperone that's so hot he's off the hotness radar! And he has an accent! Don't tell me that doesn't make you want to fuck him!" Mindy asked with a lifted eyebrow

"Finn has an accent, I don't want to fuck him" Rory stated

"Yes, but Finn has Paris germs and Paris will kill you if she even thinks that you're thinking of Finn in that way!"

"Didn't stop you of thinking of him like that before!" Rory laughed as she successfully shifted the subject

"Yes, but it did stop me after she threatened my beautiful life!, Actually Finn still is in my mind!"

"You're a whore, you know that?, aren't you with Colin?"

"Ha!, but I'm a mind whore!, besides I love Colin, you know that, Finn's nothing compared to Colin" she sighed dreamily as Rory's phone rang and she looked at the caller I.D.

"_Logan"_

The ringtone she hadn't heard in five years and she smiled…

* * *

AN; Review please!! good, bad, okay??

-Krunior-Rogan-Always


	3. Best Friends

**Disclaimer:** I own the story and the unrecognizable characters! Anything more and I'll be a Richie!!

* * *

"Oh shut up!, You did not!" Rory laughed and leaned back in the chair she was sitting on.

"I'm serious!" Logan chuckled from the other line "I'm sorry but she totally freaked me out!" he defended himself "All her talk of spanking the bloody hell out of me was frightening especially after she mentioned vibrating condoms I was out like it was no body's business!" he exclaimed and Rory erupted with laughter on the other end.

"You're totally kidding!" she gasped

"Hell no, I really did run out of that restaurant and then the next day she was sitting on my desk at the office covered in sushi!" he said and frowned

"Not to mention you hate sushi" Rory added

"MY POINT!" Logan cried and both laughed again.

A doorbell sounded and Rory stood up "Hold on a sec Logan, someone's at my door"

"It's 8 at night" he pointed out

"Yeah I wonder who it is"

She unlocked the 3 locks and opened the door to find Finn, Mindy, Colin and Paris in the hallway.

"Well what a lovely surprise, is it Breakfast club day already?" she asked as they walked inside

"lame Gilmore" Mindy told her as she looked at the cell phone she was holding to her ear and smirked "Are you having phone sex? Very kinky… and sexy!" she said and laughed "Tell Logie I said Hi!" she scampered to the living room before Rory could attack her.

"We're not having phone sex!" Rory screamed accidentally into the phone and at Mindy.

"Ouch, ear drum" she heard Logan say

"Sorry, Mindy says Hi!" she added with a squeal to the end of her sentence as she shut the door and walked to her couch where everyone was sitting "What are you guys doing here this late?"

"We were bored" Colin said as he flipped the channel

"Right!" she rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation "So what else did she do?" she asked Logan

"Well after she shoved a tuna roll thing in my mouth I kicked her out and she sat outside my door singing you are my sunshine until I had the security guards escort her out in her bright red lingerie then I saw her again when she tried to seduce my co-worker Aaron"

"Oh my gosh, Huntzberger you lead a soap opera life"

"I wish I didn't" he replied and sighed "Ace?" he questioned and she smiled a little

"Yea?"

"I'm glad we can just talk like this, like friends"

"Logan, we are friends" she told him as she moved to the kitchen "you always will be, you know that"

"I know it's just that I've only been back a few days and look at us, talking like we didn't have a relationship and like nothings happened to us"

"I think we just have to do it this way, start anew and just build on it, be friends. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"What if I want to be more?" he whispered

"Best friends then" she replied with her head in her hands

"Rory"

"I'm just not ready for that, I don't want to get my heart broken all over again, I don't know if I'll ever be ready" she whispered

" your heart broken again?" he asked incredulously "You're the one that didn't want to marry me!"

"I said not yet!, and then you left! How do you think that made me feel?"

"Made _you _feel? You're bloody crazy!, how do you think you made _me _feel when you rejected me!?" he yelled

"I didn't reject you! And you didn't want to get married! Not really!, you just wanted us to stop drifting apart! You didn't know what you want!, you still don't!" she yelled pretty sure that everyone could hear her right now.

"Don't tell me what I want!, I loved you!, and I fucking tried to move on and guess what!?, I NEVER FUCKING DID!, I STILL want you!"

"No" she cried as tears slid down her cheek "You don't" she said "Stop lying to me" she gasped and sobbed as she slammed her phone shut and threw it at the wall. Her sobs filled the kitchen and two arms enveloped her.

"Oh honey, what happened?" Mindy asked and Rory shook her head "Come on let's get you to bed" she said as she partially carried the crying woman and lead her to the master bedroom. Rory slowly fell asleep as Mindy stroked her best friends hair.

--

Rory slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight shone through the curtains and she cursed herself for not having thicker ones. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock next to her bed which read 6:04 a.m. she groaned and suddenly flew up and out of bed as the fire alarms went off. She swung the bed room door open and ran to the kitchen where she found Mindy trying to fan the smoke away as the toaster smoked. Rory reached over and turned on the ceiling fan next to the detectors which immediately calmed them and starred at Mindy.

"I have a headache" she simply said and sat at the counter

"Here I made you coffee" Mindy pushed the cup towards her and she sipped it quickly. "So not to be nosy but, what happened last night?"

"How much did you guys hear?"

"All of it, but only from one side, so what's wrong?"

"He says he wants to be more than friends but I told him I wasn't ready and that I didn't want to have my heart broken again and that led to the yelling about how I broke his heart by rejecting him. Which I didn't! I just rejected the proposal!' Rory defended

"Rory" Mindy started and slowly backed away to flip the omelets she had started on low fire "No offense honey but, rejecting a mans undying love for you is kind of like rejecting him completely, throwing the fact that he broke your heart by leaving definitely doesn't help when he retaliates with the fact that you totally rejected his proposal" Mindy said and looked at Rory in the eyes which were full of anger at Mindy. "Rory don't get mad, you know I don't bull shit with anyone. Even less with you. I get it, you don't want him to leave again and feel that hurt you felt but imagine you loved someone so much you told them that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with them and they tell you that they can't do that. I mean think about it don't you wish you could get away from people who hurt you sometimes?"

Rory's eyes widened a little and she bowed her head "You know what's even more messed up?" she asked Mindy as she raised her head to meet her eyes "I told him he didn't know what he wanted back then and not now"

"Rory" Mindy started

"I know I shouldn't have, but I did" she said and stood "Crap! And now I have to go to damn work where guess who the hell my boss is?" she asked rhetorically as she walked to her bedroom door and shut it to get ready for work.

--

Rory ran into the small cubicle that was her office and turned on the computer hurriedly.

"Tsk Tsk Gilmore!" Her neighbor clucked his tongue as he leaned against the wall separating them.

"Shut up Erick I'm not in the mood to argue"

"You never are" he dead panned and he whistled "Watch out major asshole coming this way" he said and dumped himself into his seat. Rory sighed and waited for the tap to hit her shoulder.

"Gilmore" Jason hissed and dumped papers on her "Redo these and get them to me ASAP" he glared "And stop being so fucking late"

"It was a minute Jason" she retorted and looked through the files he put on her desk "And I've only done it twice"

"Twice this week Gilmore, considering you're a part-time you should be fired but Huntzberger favors you. Consider yourself lucky" he told her and walked away

Rory rolled her eyes and went back to work.

At lunch time Rory logged off her computer and headed outside to the small restaurant in front of the paper.

She ordered her usual and walked over to her usual table until she saw someone who shouldn't be there and headed over and sat in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked with a small smile as they both reached over the table to give each other a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew you'd be here for lunch" she smiled and leaned back

"Right, and tell me to what do I owe this visit…at a restaurant?"

"Oh what?, I cant visit my older sister for a few days?" the blonde asked as she set her sunglasses on her head.

"Gigi you didn't" Rory stated with a disappointed sigh as she looked outside and spotted her sisters car full with suitcases and bags and slumped in her chair "You did" she answered her own thoughts "How long?"

"Not long, I swear" she said and looked at Rory with pleading eyes

"You always say that Gigi and not long turns into three months"

"Ror just to get back on my feet I promise" the younger girl pleaded

"Gigi"

"Rory" she replied "Please?"

Rory looked at her 20 year old sister "Fine but your getting a job as soon as possible because no way in hell are you promising me that you're only staying for 'not long' when we both know you're staying longer"

The blonde whooped and smiled brightly as she reached over to hug Rory "Thanks sister"

"Your welcome" Rory smiled and then just as her food arrived she groaned.

"What?" Gigi asked and sipped her orange juice

"My boss"

"Where?" she asked and looked around before gasping "You don't mean the blonde hunk in the fancy suit do you?"

"Yeah, that's Logan"

"Wait Logan?, as in your ex Logan?" at Rory nod she slapped her sisters forearm lightly "You rejected THAT?" she hissed with wide eyes and shook her head as she turned and flashed him a smile before gasping again "He totally just blew my playboy smile off!" she hissed and crossed her arms "I don't like him anymore"

"Gigi shut up!" Rory scolded as she tried to hide from Logan

"Why are you hiding?" Gigi whispered

"Cause we sort of had an argument yesterday"

"About?"

"About our past, I'm not hungry anymore" Rory stated

"Ooooh a relationship fight" she stated with wide eyes as she nodded her head and placed her hand over her 27 year old sisters shoulder "It's ok Ror, you'll get over that hot piece of ass one day" Rory smacked her hand away "Ouch! Rude much!, are you on your period?"

Rory rolled her eyes "Shut up Gigi" she told her and the younger girl pouted "Hey have you talked to Sherri lately?" she inquired

Gigi scoffed "No, why would I?" she asked and ate some of Rory's fries

"Um maybe cause she's your mother?"

"Yeah who left me with a psycho maniac who killed aunt Lor- sorry" she ended her sentence and looked down.

"It's fine sweets" Rory nodded and smiled a little "Seriously though, you should call her, she's the only mother you'll get"

"But she's not the only mother figure, Ror I truly could care less about Sherri. I called her the day 'it' happened to tell her I love her and do you know what she told me 'I'm to god damn busy Georgia' and you know that" Gigi said and looked out at her car "Can you hand the keys over so I can go make copies I'm kind of sleepy from the ride"

"Will you go pick up Ayden?" Rory asked as she dug through her purse and pulled out the keys.

"And I'll cook"

"Don't burn anything" Rory smiled and handed her the keys and kept the car keys to herself "Need money?"

"Nope I'm good right now, love ya" she said and kissed Rory's cheek before exiting the restaurant.

Rory sighed and ate some fries. She felt someone starring at her and shortly after someone sit in front of her. She looked up to find chocolate brown eyes looking into her deep blue ones. He smirked and held out his hand.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger asshole extraordinaire, who might you be?"

Rory smiled and noticed immediately what he was doing and put her hand in his and smiled widely.

"Rory Gilmore bitch extraordinaire"

"Rory, pleasure to meet you" he said and kissed her hand lightly

"Logan, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" she smiled and looked down before looking back up at him "Maybe when I'm ready-"

"Best Friends" he stated and both fell into comfortable conversation with yesterdays events forgotten…for now.

* * *

xoxo Krunior-Rogan-Always-xoxo


	4. Murderer

_**DISCLAIMER: I own the story and all unknown characters.**_

* * *

"Alright guys I want those essays sent to my email by the end of this Monday" Rory told her class as she glanced at the clock and opened the classroom door "By guys have a great weekend" she called out as one by one they exited, each saying there own form of a goodbye.

Finally her last class had ended at 2 p.m. and she quickly grabbed her keys and walked to her car after signing out. It was Friday and she was ready to go home feed Gigi who couldn't cook for the life of her. Pick up Ayden and take him to Mrs. Figg on the third floor for a sleepover with her grandson before getting a paper that was due to the Gazette. Not to mention Gigi had decided that she needed to tell Christopher something and had ordered a meeting from the prison using her powerful last name as well as Rory's and since she couldn't deal with going by herself she begged Rory to at least go with her but not inside and sit face to face with Christopher. After that they would go back home and watch movies. So really it wasn't going to be a happy Friday…

Rory sighed loudly as she locked her car and stepped out. She waved to the doorman and walked to the open elevator only to find Gigi already in it.

"Should I even ask" she contemplated and looked at her sister who was smiling

"I got a job!" she squealed and grabbed Rory's arm

"Really?" she asked a little excited "Where?"

Gigi looked at her right breast "Hoo-" she looked at her left "-ters" before looking up at Rory with a wide smile.

"Gigi no" Rory groaned

"What?" Gigi asked innocently as they reached the third floor and walked to the apartment "what?" she asked again

"Nothing, nothing never mind"

"Say it!"

"Hooters?, really?, I mean first off mine are bigger-"

"Only slightly!"

"And second off what are you showing Ayden?" Rory asked and opened the apartment door

"Um… to show off his boobs for money, when he's older of course"

Rory rolled her eyes "Whatever at least you have a paying job. I just want this stupid day to be over"

Gigi sat at the counter "You don't have to go in with me, just drop me off"

"No, it's ok I'll go in with you until you go in to see Christopher"

Gigi sat in silence as Rory walked around the kitchen and made both a sandwich. She truly didn't know how her sister did it. Not only was she working two jobs trying to keep this apartment but she's looking after their little brother. She fought for Ayden and won. Her mother died when she shouldn't of. Even though Gigi knew she shouldn't be leaning on her older sister this much some times she took advantage of the fact that Rory would help her in any situation…but this time she promised herself to help out…she might even go back to school like Rory wanted her to.

Rory felt Gigi get up and hug her from the side and she returned it. "What was that for?"

"You're the best" Gigi replied before taking her sandwich to the living room leaving Rory slightly confused.

-

About an hour later after they had eaten and dressed Rory took her purse and a folder in her hand as Gigi walked out of the bathroom with her phone and purse.

"Ready?" Rory asked as she fixed her layered hair and her bang before straightening out her Aero split neck varsity hoodie and her Camisole that was underneath.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Gigi replied and booty bumped Rory so she could get out of the way and let Gigi use the mirror.

"Rude much"

"I learned from the best" they laughed before stepping out of the apartment and going downstairs

"Hey, question"

"Shoot" Rory said as they stepped into the elevator

"Who's picking up Ayden, I mean aren't we going straight to the prison?" the doors dinged and opened to the first floor. Rory waved to the doorman before making her way to her car.

"I called Mrs. Figg to see if she would just pick up Ayden when she picks up her grandson and then we'll stop by her apartment to say goodnight when we get back"

"Your not meeting up with Mindy tonight?"

"Not that I know of" Rory said as they headed to the Gazette.

"How bout with Logan?" she asked while looking at herself in the car mirror.

"Nope"

"Really?" she inquired with a hint of suspicion

Rory rolled her eyes and nodded slightly "Yes really"

The younger sister gave a little hmmm "Interesting" she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"You think we're fucking too, don't you?" Rory asked as she turned the car into a empty parking space

"Oh yeah" Gigi confirmed and smirked "He's the kind of guy that does naughty things in bed, isn't he?" she inquired and Rory pulled off her seat belt and took the folder before shutting the car door. As she entered the building she could hear Gigi cry 'Oh c'mon!, I'm your sister!, you share, I beware!' and she laughed and waved to Shauna from Cultures who waited for her at the corner.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Shauna asked and ruffled through some papers

"Just dropping some papers off to Jason" Shauna laughed hysterically

"Didn't you hear?" at Rory's head shake she chuckled "Huntzberger fired the bastard"

"What?" Rory asked unbelievingly as Shauna dropped some papers off to Elaine from Announcements.

"Yeah, he came in totally pissed off today and then Jason was out on one of his freak outs at Erick and Mike and he just fired him on the spot" she turned to Rory as they entered Shauna's cubicle "Then I guess he felt a little bad when Jason got down on his knees and begged-"

"He did _not_" Rory gasped and Shauna turned to her

"He _begged_" she shook her head and smirked "Then he started talking about his wife and how she was too big to get out of bed and he had to support them both and this was the only job he could get. Which is total bullshit cause one.-"

"He's gay" Rory said and sat on the edge of her desk

"And two everyone knows he's an asshole jerk who comes from old money" she sighed and typed on her computer "Anyway Jason turned around after he got his job back and started talking bull about Huntzberger until Huntzberger turned around and asked him if he could repeat that and he totally ran away saying nothing and cried a little in his office. Anyways watch out, Huntzberger is totally pissed and would snap on anyone. He even made Rosie cry!"

"No way!"

"He did!, Rosie's the toughest bitch I've ever seen but she had truck loads of tears running down her cheeks when she came out of his office"

"Get off my desk!" Shauna hissed as her eyes widened and she started typing furiously.

"What? Shauna?" Rory started but Shauna pointed sharply behind her and just before Rory was about to turn to see what it was Logan was standing beside her looking pissed.

"Aren't you suppose to be fucking working, not god damn gossiping Hendrix" he hissed at Shauna who froze.

"Yes sir, Sorry"

"Don't fucking be sorry, do your work!" he yelled

"Logan!, stop being an asshole!" Rory told him as she stood her full height even though she was still a few inches shorter than he was.

"Don't talk to me like that Gilmore"

"I'll talk to you however I fucking please"

"What?" he sneered "Have you forgotten who the hell I bloody am?"

"The asshole from England?" she retorted "Have you forgotten who I am?" she asked

He shook his head and walked to his office with her on his heels. She shut the door behind her and stood in front of him as he put his head in his hands and sighed.

"I'm sorry It's just my dad was being real shitty this morning and he made me so mad I decided to take my anger out on other people. I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it but seriously control your anger before I hit you, what's wrong I heard you've been acting like a bitch today?" she said and sat on the edge of his desk "Even fired and rehired a certain buddy of mine?"

"Firing Jason was funny" he smiled a little "Mitchum started talking shit and it got to me"

"Stupid boy" she said and ruffled his hair "You know better than to let Mitchum get to you"

"I'd rather not talk about it" he said and squeezed her knee "So what are you doing here, checking in on me or something"

"Mmmm, sorry you're not that special" she laughed "Just came to drop off papers"

He rolled his eyes "Ooooh papers, awesome, gimmie" he reached at her folder with his hand and she handed them to him before standing up. He put the folder in front of him and stood up as well before following her to the door.

"Where you heading to?"

"Connecticut State high security Jail" she said as she turned before reaching for the door knob.

"For what?"

"Gigi arranged a meeting with Christopher and she needs me to be there for her" they walked out and stood in front of his office as everyone starred at them.

"Fun" he said sarcastically

"Very" she smiled and reached up to give him a hug which he returned "See you, don't get mean with the money making people" she teased and he nodded

"Hey how bout I pick you up tonight so we can go to the pub or something, I'll invite everyone else. Ayden's at a sleepover tonight right?"

"Mmmm yeah he is, but I'm not sure, my sister's in town and everything" she explained

"Alright no pressure, change your mind and call me ok?"

"Alright" she waved "See ya Huntz"

"Bye Ace"

Rory waved at Shauna as she walked by and smiled at her as everyone still wondered how she got away with yelling at the boss.

Jason walked over to Shauna "I'm telling you she's fucking him" he whispered and cried out in surprise and Logan walked by and dropped the files in his arms

"Shut the hell up Perry"

Jason starred wide eyed and Shauna snorted and tried really hard not to laugh in Jason's face.

--

Rory and Gigi starred at the large building in front of them as they sat in the parking lot.

"Ready babe?" Rory asked with worried eyes

"I don't think I ever will be"

"Honey, you don't have to do this today-"

"No, I have to" she unbuckled her seat belt

"Lets go" Rory said and they stepped out of the car and walked through the double glass doors.

The large scary looking man at the front desk looked at them before asking what they where there for.

"Here to meet with Christopher Hayden"

"Only Family members he said gruffly"

"We're his daughters" Gigi said "Lorelei Leigh Gilmore and Georgia Ghislaine Alexandrei Hayden" she said and the officer looked at his list.

"Right sorry about that, would you like a face to face meeting or phone connection, we also have video"

"Face to face" Gigi said and he nodded before writing something down on the paper in front of him before handing it to her.

"Finish these papers and when you're done take them down to the first office down the hallway to your right"

"Thank you" Gigi replied

After all the paperwork was done and they had been checked by metal detectors hand checks and every other check possible Rory and Gigi stood in front of the door where they knew their father was sitting in.

"So are both of you going in or is one of you going to stand out and look through the double mirror?" the police officer asked

"I'll stand behind the mirror, if you don't mind" Rory said

"Ok, Georgia go in when you're ready" the man said and led Rory through a door.

"Signal if you need me" Rory told her before closing the door.

Gigi sighed and slowly reached for the knob and turned it. The door opened smoothly with no creaks and she was standing in a white room with a table in the middle and a guard standing in the corner looking at a man in bright orange clothes. Gigi closed the door and met the hazel eyes of her father. He looked the same as he ever did, he had a small glint in his eyes and smiled as if nothing had ever happened. Her eyes went to his wrist which was handcuffed to a rail on the table and Gigi just looked at it as if just noticing she was in a room with a murderer. Her eyes went back to her dads and he nodded to the seat in front of him. She sat down with her legs crossed and her hands on the table.

"Gigi" his voice sounded a little strained and he looked at her face and smiled "you look so beautiful, you look different, a good different"

"Thank you" she whispered "I must look different because last time you saw me was two years ago"

"Who drove you here?" he asked

"Someone" she replied and he nodded "I'm not going to bullshit dad, why did you do it?" she asked "This is the first time and probably the only time I'll ever come to visit you, I just want to know why the hell you did it"

"I didn't"

"BULLSHIT!" she yelled "Everyone saw you running away from aunt Lorelei's house that night, why the hell did you do it?" she cried "What the hell did she ever do to deserve that?, Ayden wont ever get to know his mother, his last moment with her was three days after they left the fucking hospital just before she threw him out the window so he could live!, what the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed and tears rolled down her eyes "Tell me what the hell you where thinking when you did it?, Rory deserves to know why you did it!?, Ayden, who thank god has someone to fucking love him and take care of him, hell he has a shit load of people caring for him, the baby who doesn't have a mother and who's father doesn't fucking give a shit about him. HE deserves to know. And I deserve to know why the only damn mother figure I ever had is gone, why my father is a murderer. I need to know why the hell you're in a high security prison for." she covered her face with her hands and sobbed

"Gigi, I'm sick okay, I'm pleading Guilty in form of insanity"

"Bull-fucking-shit you asshole. You're not insane, you knew what you where doing, you still do. I'll always love you because of the fact that you never walked out on me, but I could never look at you again and not think MURDERER should be stamped across your forehead" she stood up "Don't expect me ever again"

"Gigi, I'll be you're father even if you hate me"

"But you're still a cold-blooded killer" she said as she turned around and walked out of the room.

Rory met her in the hall and both sisters hugged and sobbed against each other.

--

Rory jumped on her bed as soon as her bedroom door was closed and closed her eyes which flew open almost immediately at the sound of her door opening again and weight settled down at the end of her bed.

"Let's go somewhere" Gigi told her softly

"Where?"

"I don't know get dressed, we're going clubbing"

"You're crazy" Rory replied and shifted to burry her head into her pillow

Gigi hit her butt hard "Get the hell up, I can't stay here. I need a few drinks"

"Then leave"

"Rory get up, you seriously gonna spend your Friday night alone and depressed because of our stupid father. No, we need to get you drunk. Get you laid. Get you home." Gigi said and pulled Rory up

"Fine I'll go but I'm not having a one night stand with some random guy"

"Fine then whatever" Gigi said and went to go get ready

Rory rolled her eyes and stood to go get a shower while dialing Logan's number.

On the third ring he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Huntz?" she asked as she took off her hoodie.

"Yeah, what's up Ace?"

"You up for clubbing?"

"Meet you at the pub, we'll go from there" then he hung up.

* * *

**AN: **Review please! Tell me how ya liked it. 

**XoxoKrunior-Rogan-AlwaysxoxO**


	5. Thank You

**Disclaimer: **I own the story and not Gilmore Girls.

* * *

"You look extremely sluty" Gigi told her sister as they drove to the pub.

"You look even sluttier"

"Thanks, that's what I was aiming for" Gigi said and smiled.

In truth Rory didn't look sluty at all. She had straightened her hair and let her bangs fall straight on her forehead giving her the choice of giving men that mysterious under the bangs over the eyelashes look as Gigi said. She had a bubblegum front twist halter bra top from Victoria's secret on that hugged her in all the right places and pushed her bust up just a tad to show of the top of her breasts. She had put on the skirt that Gigi had thrown at her….to tell you the truth it was rather short….ok it was a guess Clarissa Mini skirt and it was extremely short. She would probably sit down and it would reach to her crotch….she looked like a young college woman and yes she will now admit just an intsy bitsy amount of sluty. Who cares anyway. Her makeup was light and her gold chandelier earrings added the final touch.

Gigi looked pretty good too her blonde hair was in wild curls with a flat pump that framed her face perfectly. Her makeup was a little darker than Rory's and her low rise jeans showed off the skin just below her navel while her Hollywood vest did its best to keep her bra less boobs from popping out. Both girls wore Merrick heels. So really neither looked sluty or like they where dressed to be bored the whole night.

Rory quickly parked and locked the car door when they got out before opening the pub doors.

Rory looked around trying to find her friends before spotting them all the way at the back of the pub.

She didn't notice the guys at one table look at her long legs as she walked over to the back booth.

"Hey guys" she said once she got there and they looked up at her surprised before the guys' jaws dropped.

"Gilmore, you clean up nice" Mindy said and looked at Rory up and down "If I where a lesbian I would totally jump you" she said with a wink before laughing and looking at Gigi who looked a little put out "I would definitely jump you" Mindy said and chuckled before looking at Rory "you look hot babe, now who's the blonde?"

"Thanks Mindy, I didn't know you where bisexual" Rory laughed and grabbed Gigi's hand "Colin, Paris, you remember my sister Gigi from about two years ago right?"

"Hey Gigi" Colin said and leaned over to give the blonde a kiss on the cheek

"Hey Colin, long time no see"

"Hayden" Paris greeted

"Gellar" Gigi nodded

"Finn, you where in Australia and Logan you where off to London. So guys this is Gigi my baby sister. Gigi these two are Logan and Finn" she introduced pointing at each "And that is Mindy" she pointed at Mindy.

Gigi gasped and pointed at Logan "You!, you blew off my playboy smile!"

Logan raised an eyebrow "Sorry?"

"At the café, remember me sitting all cute and fuckable, you sitting all hot and fuckable?" she prompted

"Oh yeah, I remember. Sorry you're not my type" Logan said and gave Rory a once over before getting up and glancing at his watch "Let's get going"

"What!?, I'm everybody's type!" she shrieked

"That didn't sound sluty at all Gigi" Rory grinned and hugged Logan's waist before looking up at him feeling a little flirty "I don't think you've said Hi to me"

Logan looked a little surprised at her but hugged her back none the less before looking down at her "Hello"

Rory pushed him before grabbing the front of his button down shirt and pulling him harshly down to her so that they noses where almost touching "A proper Hello" she said eyeing his lips as she had flashbacks of the first night they slept together. She let him go and played it off cool as she laughed "You so thought I was going to kiss you" she said and he smiled

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Rory"

"Yes Love?" Rory said and fluttered her eyelashes

Logan laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders before turning back to their stunned audience.

"Well get the bloody hell up and let's go" he said and led Rory out of the pub and to an awaiting Limo

"And the Limo Boys re-emerge" she said as Frank held the door open for them "Frank!, long time no see"

"Hello Ms. Rory"

"Frank we've talked about this, no Ms. Just Rory"

Frank chuckled and nodded "Nice to see you again Rory"

"Bye Frank" Rory said as she ducked and went into the Limo

"So I didn't know you still had Frank" Rory said as everyone started getting in

"Yeah, I called him up and know Frank and I are back together" he said as Frank started up the limo and they started moving.

"Aww, invite me to the wedding"

"Definitely" he said and smirked before nudging her and nodding to the seats at the back of the limo.

Rory watched as Finn had a conversation with Gigi and Paris looked a little uneasy and looked at Finn when he removed his hand from her knee and emphasized whatever point he was trying to make to Gigi who threw her head back and laughed.

"If looks could kill" Logan whispered as Paris shot a glare or two at Gigi who had placed her hand on Finn's arm as she laughed

"Gigi would have died five times over" she said as Mindy leaned over and whispered to them

"Hey is it me or is Paris really that pissed"

"She is really that pissed"

Mindy looked at Gigi "Well I mean I'm totally straight but seriously I don't blame him for totally ignoring Paris" Rory smacked her arm and gave her a warning look. "What?. I'm just saying!"

"Mindy it's no secret you don't get along with Paris but seriously what if Colin started ignoring you for someone else?" Rory whispered

"Ok" Mindy sighed "Fine I'll stop. But you have to admit Gigi looks better then Paris. Don't you agree Logan?"

"She is, but then I remember that Gigi was zero when I was 8 and it just turns me off"

"So you wouldn't go out with her?"

"She's not my type" Logan said

"Right, I forgot. Your type is brunette, boobs, and beautiful"

"Definitely" Logan smirked and turned to watch Gigi and Finn flirt as Paris got angrier by the second

Mindy leaned back against Colin who was talking on his cell phone and grinned at Rory.

"And I'm assuming your type is blonde, hot and fit?"

"Oh absolutely. You can set my date up with Gigi immediately" Rory said and turned as Paris got pissed off

"Would you two like me to move?" she asked Finn and Gigi with a raised eyebrow. Rory had to give her some points for not screaming her head off.

When Finn just waved his hand at her and continued talking to Gigi she sat speechless and sat across from Rory.

They felt the car stop and Frank opened the door so that they could get out.

Finn got out first and helped Gigi out. Rory stepped out next and helped Paris before Logan emerged followed by Mindy and Colin.

"Did you see that?" Paris whispered as the girls held each others hands and avoided small splits in the sidewalk.

"Totally, that's so not cool. But Paris I mean, it's Finn and Gigi, nothing will happen" Rory assured and looked up when the bouncer asked for their ID's.

Rory slipped her hand into the tiny pocket on her skirt and pulled out her ID.

The bouncer nodded at both hers and Paris' and let them through.

"Yeah, I know but-"

"Look Paris, he's your boyfriend and he loves you, Gigi wouldn't do that to you and neither would Finn so just have fun" Rory told her over the music and led her to the dance floor. "Now come on, dance with me!" Rory threw her hands up and started moving with the music before taking Paris' hands and made her dance with her.

Logan watched with Colin as Mindy joined them.

"So" Colin started

"So" Logan replied and ordered a Scotch from the passing waitress.

"So dude, what's up?" Logan smiled and leaned back against the chair.

"Not much, work and Mitchum are extremely stressful"

"How is the old man treating you?" Colin laughed as Mindy blew him an over the top kiss.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Logan replied

Colin shrugged "So anyway, the LDB is holding a reunion and induction ceremony together"

"What like a five year reunion or something?, Why?"

"Kind off, mostly it's just because they haven't had a party in forever but we're invited as well as all surviving LDB members and inductees" Colin took a drink "We're required to go"

Logan snorted "For what?"

"Maybe cause our ancestors are founders" Colin rolled his eyes and turned to look at Finn and Gigi across the bar "I bet a hundred bucks that Finn is going to end up in bed with Gigi" Colin joked

"Five-hundred"

"Deal" Colin shook his head "What the hell is he doing?"

"I don't know but Paris does not seem Happy" Logan nodded towards Paris on the dance floor who's eyes flickered with anger whenever she looked towards the bar.

"He's being stupid, I mean no offense, I love the girl but Gigi seriously has knack for bedding guy after guy after guy. If Gigi and Finn would've met a few years ago then I would've said 'match made in heaven'" Colin shrugged and smirked as Mindy called him over with her finger as she ran her hand down her front "Duty calls"

Logan shook his head again and watched as Finn and Gigi made their way to the dance floor. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned to a girl of about 5'4 with medium length brown hair and hazel eyes with a tight tube top on and skinny jeans. She was really pretty as she smiled.

"Want to dance, Stud?" he laughed a little

"With a beautiful girl like you?, absolutely" her smile widened as his accent showed and she took his hand in hers.

-----------

Logan was watching closely as Rory danced with some raven haired guy whose hands where getting a little too close to Rory's ass and his movements became a little bit more frantic. He snapped his eyes back to the girl he was dancing with, the same brunette, she had just licked his throat and bent up to kiss his lips. He was close to closing his eyes just as the guy's hands slipped and grabbed Rory's ass which he massaged as his other hand took her hip and grinded her into him before going up to her breast. Rory was trying to push him off and he just bent to suck on her neck. Logan pulled away from the one-sided kiss and pushed through the crowd as he got closer to Rory.

Rory's eyes locked with Logan's and she felt relieved and even more so when she was pulled harshly into Logan's chest.

"Are you alright?" Logan whispered and grabbed her face between his hands, searching for anything. She nodded and grabbed his hands. He kissed her forehead before letting her go and turning around to face the pissed off guy.

"Hey man what the fuck do you think you're-!" the guy was cut off when Logan's fist connected with his jaw and a sickening crunch could barely be heard over the pounding music. Logan got close to the dude.

"Touch her again and you're dead" Logan's arm went around Rory's shoulders as they made their way out of the club.

-

The street was dark and the only people out were the people in line to get into the club. They walked in silence towards an unknown destination. Rory looked down at the ground before Logan pulled her tighter against his chest and kissed her temple.

"Say something" he whispered

She shook her head before looking up at him "I'm hungry"

He smiled and nodded "Okay" they made their way to the open McDonalds around the corner and went to the cashier.

"Welcome to McDonalds, what would you like?" a fairly bubbly blonde asked and battered her eyes at a poor attempt to flirt with Logan who just turned to Rory.

"I want a number 1 and a 7" Rory told her and turned to Logan who grinned.

"I want a number 5"

The blonde nodded "The meals?"

"Obviously" Rory retorted

The blonde glared at Rory and looked back at Logan with a smile.

"Type of soda"

"Just one soda and two coffees, Pepsi and black, 3 sugars" The blonde nodded and went to get their food.

Rory smiled and started swaying her hips.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"She likes you-"

"Oh god"

"She thinks you're sexy, she wants to-"

"Don't say it" he groaned

"Fuuuuuck, you" she said and laughed as she stopped dancing and the girl came back with the soda and coffees. She walked away and winked at Logan.

"Logie and…let's call her Horny" she smiled and clapped her hands together before singing again and sneaking a glance at the girl who had just stuck her butt out towards Logan. "Logie and horny, sitting in a tree, doing what they shouldn't be! Starts with an S ends with an X. Oh. My. God! It must be Sex!" she giggled.

Logan glared "Please don't call me Logie"

The girl came back and placed the food in a tray before leaning in towards Logan "Hey uh…I'm off in a few, you want to-"

Rory snorted as she tried to sustain her laugh and Logan looked a little freaked before he took the food.

"Nope, I'm good" he said and walked away quickly with Rory following.

-

Rory ate the last bite of her chicken selects and sat back in her chair. Logan munched on his fries.

"Hey Logan"

"Yeah?"

She looked at the table top and dusted off some left over crumbs "Thank you" she said timidly.

He swallowed the fries and smiled before reaching over and brushing his fingers along her cheek "You're welcome Ace"

His cell phone ringing broke the moment. He groaned and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he could hear an argument in the back round.

"Yo, dude, where are you guys?" Colin asked and he caught a few sentences of the argument in the back round…

_"You little fucking bitch!"_

_"Don't get mad at me because he prefers me!"_

_"Slut!"_

_"Get that fucking stick out of your ass you fucking prude maybe then maybe you will be worth a mans while!"_

_"AHHH!, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"_

"What's going on, who's that?" Logan asked

"Um, just Paris and- OH MY GOD!, FINN DON'T JUST STAND THERE PULL THEM APART!"

The line went dead.

Logan stood and pulled Rory with him. "We got to go" he slipped the tray and trash into the can by mistake before running out of McDonalds with Rory.

"Logan!, Gilmore's do not run!" Logan slapped his head and grabbed Rory before lifting her over his shoulder. "I'm wearing a skirt!" she tried to pull her skirt down but stopped as she heard yells coming closer. She turned slightly and caught sight of Paris and Gigi being held back by Colin and Finn. Paris had a bloody nose and Gigi had blood running from her forehead.

Paris turned to Rory and pointed a finger at her. "You bitch!"

* * *

_-xoxo_

_Krunior-Rogan-Always a.k.a. JB LOVA!!!!!!!!! LOL Review please!!!_


End file.
